Harry Potter Year 6 the musical
by Mrs. Malfoy-Goode
Summary: HP/GW RW/HG Ginny still luvs Harry,Harry secretly luvz Ginny.Hermione/Ron still.One song per chapter.Trust me,this is MUCH better than my first HP fanfic,"Heads and Prefects".I suck at summaries,but believe me that this story is better thn it sounds!
1. Kiss The Girl

**A/N: Hey Harry Potter fans!!! This is my 2****nd**** Harry Potter fanfic! My first one was called "Heads and Prefects". I do admit, it isn't my best Fanfiction, but it's still an HP Fanfiction, nonetheless. But this one is MUCH better. Trust me. So read!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter unfortunately. :-( Harry and all his wonderful friends belong to J. K. Rowling in all her amazingness. YOU ROCK, MS. ROWLING!!!!!**

Ginny POV:

**(A/N: BTW, it is 6****th**** year, yet Ginny and Harry have NOT gotten together yet. Just ignore that part. But Hermione and Ron ARE dating.)**

Oh my gosh. Here comes Harry and Ron. Crap!

"Hey, Gin," Ron said.

"Hey," Harry said, lifting his hand in hello then shoving them both in the pockets of his robes.

"Hi, guys," I said, blushing.

"Aww," Ron said. "Is little Ginny blushing? How cute!!!"

"Shut up, Ron," I said.

Hermione walked up to me and, saving me, took Ron's hand. "What's going on?" she asked, seeing me standing awkwardly next to Harry.

"Ginny has a crush on our dear little Harry!" Ron said.

"I do not!" I screamed, blushing even more.

"Suuuuuuure," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up!" Harry and I screamed at the same time.

"Hermione?" Ron asked. "Do _you_ think I should shut up?"

"Yes," she said. Then she kissed him lightly on the lips and laughed.

"Okay then. I'll shut up more often!" Ron stated, still dazed.

We laughed. "Yay!" I exclaimed, still laughing.

"We had better get to class before Snape throws a hissy fit," Hermione said.

"And I have to get to Herbology," I said.

"Okay. Bye, Ginny," Harry said.

"Bye Harry. Bye Hermione. Ron," I replied.

They walked away laughing.

"You're late!!!!!" I heard Snape scream from down the hall.

I laughed and walked to Herbology.

_After classes are over that day, in the Gryffindor Common Room, 11:45pm:_

I was sitting in one of the more comfortable chairs by the fire.

Harry sat down across the room from me, on the couch. "Cramming for the O.W.L.s?" he asked.

"Yea," I replied, heart pounding like it always did when I was around Harry. "They're in only 2 months."

"You know, last year Hermione forced us to follow a _study schedule_. Ugh, it was terrible!!!! We were staying up all night! It was insane!!!!"

"Ha! I'm glad she's loosened up!"

"Totally! And it's all thanks to your brother! Heh heh heh…They make a cute couple, don't they?"

I stared at him.

"That's not something a guy should say, is it."

"No. Sorry, Harry," I replied.

"Yea…"

The air got really weird between us. Then he patted the seat next to him on the couch. "Come on over here, Ginny. No need to be shy!"

My heart began to pound 500 beats a second. "Uh, ok." I wobbled over and plopped down next to him. Then I noticed. He was only about 6 inches away.

"There you see her, Sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her," I heard an anonymous voice sing lightly in the background.

"Ron," we said together.

"And you don't know why, but you're dyin' to try, you wanna _kiss de girl_."

Harry cleared his throat. "Well, uh, Ron is very, um…"

"Persistent?" I offered.

"Yea. Uh, persistent. That's the word." He looked away awkwardly.

"Yes, you want her. Look at her, you know you do. Possible she want you too, there is one way to ask her." Man!!! Ron is VERY persistent of Harry kissing me…not that I'm complaining!!! Hahahaha! "It don't take a word, not a single word, go on and _kiss de girl_."

Neither of us said anything this time. Now a second,higher, soprano voice, joined in. Obviously Hermione. "Sha la la la la la, my oh my, look like the boy too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad? Ain't is a shame? Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl."

"You think they're serious?" I whispered to Harry. His eyes widened and he looked at me. I blushed.

"Uh, I don't know. I mean, uh, I don't know," He whispered back, looking me right in the eyes.

I didn't get a chance to reply. "Now's your moment. Sitting in a magic school. Boy, you'd better do it soon, no time will be better. She barely say a word, and she won't say a word until you _kiss de girl_."

"Really?" he whispered to me, obviously amused. This time I actually tried not to reply, as much as I wanted to.

Ron and Hermione continued singing. "Sha la la la la la, don't be scared, you're 'bout to lose your head, go on and kiss de girl. Sha la la la la la, don't stop now! Don't try to hid it now, you wanna kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la, float along, and listen to dis song, de song say 'kiss the girl'! Sha la la la la la la, music play! Do what the music say, go on and _kiss the girl_." Now there were multiple voices saying it over and over. "Kiss the girl," they said.

Harry pulled me close and kissed me hard. I think it was just to shut them up, but he held me to him, still kissing me after about 20? 30 seconds?

"Whoo!" People roared. "Finally!" they screamed. I blushed, getting swept up in the moment, and throwing my arms around him. I didn't hear anything else after that. Did Professor McGonnagal come down and tear apart the crowd? I don't know. Did we kiss all night? I think it was about 2am. Of course, how can I complain? I've loved the guy since I saw him when we were at King's Cross and they were in first year! I just wish that this will not be just a life-time crush…

**A/N: Well? Didn't I tell you it was better? And this one actually isn't a Draco/Hermione!!!! I loved Harry Potter 6 (the movie)!!!!!!! I saw it with one of my best friends on the last day it was out. We were the only ones in the theater! Lol. So, please R&R&R, and I might update. I need at LEAST 2 reviews before I update, so Read&Review&Recommend. The Reviewing and Recommending are my favorite parts. ^-^**


	2. Everytime We Touch

A/N: Alright, I know I said I would wait until I got two reviews, but so many people posted HP fanfics tht I NEED to update. So, please read! I'm gonna try to post two chapters today! Wish me luck!!! (Oh, and this chapter's song is: "Everytime we Touch" by Cascada.)

**Disclaimer: Must I say it again? :( I own only the plot. Not J. K. Rowling's amazing characters.**

Ginny POV again

"So, Ginny," Harry said as he snuck up behind me in the common room. "About last night…"

Crap. He's going to break it off. "Harry? I, um," I started.

"I really liked it," he cut in quietly.

I looked at him in astonishment. "You did?"

He nodded. "Uh, did…did u?" he stuttered.

I blushed and looked away. "Yea. I mean, how could I not?" I responed.

"Good question," he said. "Ginny could you please look at me when I'm talking to you?"

I looked at him a blushed a deep, deep red.

"Your face matches your hair," he noticed, starting to play with the ends of my hair as he stepped closer.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"It's…cute, actually," he stuttered.

"You're cute, too," I blurted without thinking.

"Well thank you!" he said. He was now only a few inches away from my face, no space between our bodies as his arms encircled my waist. He put his forehead against mine. "Will you be my girlfriend, Gin?" he breathed. His eyes were closed.

I put my hands on his cheeks. "Why should I?" I teased.

He smiled and opened his eyes. "Because I'm a great kisser." He pecked me on the lips and tingles shot through my body like acid. "And," he continued, "I'm in love with my best friend's little sister."

"Now who could that be?" I asked him playfully, moving my hands to the back of his neck.

His mouth was all I could see. It was only the width of my pinky away from my own.

"You." He kissed me. Hard. I kissed him back eagerly, not caring how very cliché this whole thing is. He hoisted me up so I wasn't craning my neck. My breath…is different…it tastes like Spearmint…but how? Harry backed up so there was room between our faces. "You have my gum in your mouth, Ginevra," he smiled. I smirked.

"That's because you and I were snogging just a second ago!"

He smiled crookedly. "I know."

"You want it back?"

"If you wouldn't mind," he replied smartly.

"Come get it, then," I answered.

He pushed me back against the wall and kissed me even harder than before. His right hand was firm on my waist, holding me there, and his left was against the wall beside my head. My hands when to his back, then up his shirt, then down to his butt. He firmed his grip on my waist more, and picked me up. I giggled. And pressed my forehead to his, exhausted.

"How do you feel about playing hooky today?" He asked.

"It would be my pleasure," I answered him. He carried me up to his room and set me on his bed.

He shut the door and laid down on the bed next to me. He put one arm under his head and the other around my shoulders. I cuddled up to him and sighed. I can't believe this is happening to me. I've loved Harry ever since I was 10 years old. Here I am, 16, falling head-over-heels again for the boy who lived. He snored lightly and I started to drift off. Here I am, falling asleep in the arms of Harry Potter, my brother's best friend and my childhood love. The music to "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada, an American band, played in my head as I fell asleep.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why,_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

_Cuz everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I just fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_I need you by my side_

_Cuz everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

_Your arms are my castle,_

_Your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The Good and the Bad times,_

_We've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall_

_Cuz everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I just fly!  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_I need you by my side_

_Cuz everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

_Cuz everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I just fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

**A/N: Well do you like it? :) I think that Cascada's song really fits here. If you want my opinion for a good way to hear the song while you read the lyrics, look up "Everytime We Touch (Harry/Ginny)" on youtube and click the video by "PoTtErGeEk64" It rocks. It's not my video but its still cool. I used the faster version of their song because the slower version would be kinda OOC for Ginny and Harry. They're more adventurous people, and the faster version fits them, don't you think? Well please click the green button below labeled "Review". :) and don't forget my 3 Rs! Read, Review, Recommend! :) lol. Thanks! **


	3. Breakups

**A/N: Okay, thanks for the reviews!!! :D lol. Yes, I mean all two of u. :) thank you, SinisterGinny and Tech-Man for actually reviewing to this story!!! Lol. I want people to review!!! Please!!! This Chapter is for the song "Potential Break-up Song" by Aly & AJ. Yes, its true. Please read anyway; it's still a good story.**

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns everything but the plot.**

Ginny POV

Things with Harry are…complicated. It has been about two months since our first kiss. Ron and Harry aren't really speaking…Ron thinks Harry is a "bad influence" just because I've missed about 5 classes. Nothing to get worked up over! But Ron has told me in the few minutes that he can pull me away from Harry that I need to dump him. I guess he's right, but I love Harry too much. I can't bring myself to dump him…

"Happy Birthday, Ginny!" yelled Hermione and Luna as I walked into the Grand Hall. They ran up and yelled "Group Hug!!!" I laughed as I was almost toppled over.

"Thanks, guys. But have you seen Harry? He usually waits for me in the common room before breakfast. It's a half hour into breakfast and I still haven't seen him," I explained. "I've looked all over the castle!"

"I haven't," said Luna.

"I only have Transfiguration with him and that's at the end of the day," replied Hermione. "Sorry, Gin. Maybe he's at Hagrid's."

"Okay. Thanks anyway, though, you guys. Let's eat!" I suggested as my stomach growled.

"Good idea!" laughed Hermione.

We ate and laughed and talked about everything except boys. That was the only thing on my mind, though. And only one in particular…

After breakfast, I had Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. I love Tuesdays, because we have double Care of Magical Creatures; as does Ravenclaw! We were learning about Owls today, so I had a chance to send Harry an owl.

"Where are you going?" asked Luna as I walked over to Hedwig in the owlery.

"I'm gonna send Harry an owl telling him to meet me in the common room at 9," I explained.

"Are you sure? McGonagall is going to be mad," Luna said.

"I don't care about McGonagall! This is my _relationship_ we're talking about, Luna!" I exclaimed softly enough that Hagrid didn't hear.

I found Hedwig at the other end of the owlery. "Here, Hedwig! That's a girl. Good girl. Take this note to Harry, please!" I said to her. She pecked my hand lightly. "Okay! Here's your treat. Go on! Good girl!" I smiled. Good thing this is Harry's free period!

I didn't get a reply from Harry, and even at dinner no one had seen him. After I finished, I decided to once again check the Room of Requirement.

"Harry?" I asked once the door appeared.

"Yes?" he asked.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the Lord I found you, Harry! I haven't seen you all day! Did you get my notes?"

"No I didn't," he lied. I could tell he was lying because even though the door was closed and he had his arms around my waist so there was no room between us, he wasn't looking at me.

"Harry, please don't lie to me," I pleaded. "I hate it when you lie to me!"

"I'm not," he said, his voice cracking. "Would I do this if I were lying to you?" He kissed me lightly.

"Yes," I replied, not phased.

"What about this?" He pushed me up against the wall and wove his hands into my hair. He looked into my eyes for a few seconds. "I love you so much, Ginny," he breathed, then kissed me again. Sure, it was for longer, but it didn't go any deeper than a casual peck on the lips.

"Once again," I said, pulling away, "yes! You've been avoiding me for _days_, Harry. And I want to know why."

He walked to the other end of the small room and sat on the couch, staring at the wall.

"_Harry!_" I exclaimed, striding over to him. "Do you even _know_ what today is? How important it is to me?"

"Our two-month anniversary?" He asked.

I slapped him very hard across the face.

"I take it that's a no," he said. "Your mum's birthday?"

"NO!" I yelled. "Let me explain it for you.

"_It took too long, it took too long, it took too long for you to write back, and normally I would just forget that. Except for the fact it is my birthday, my stupid birthday. I played along, I played along, I played along, rolled right off my back. But obviously my armor was cracked. What kind of a boyfriend would forget that? Who would forget that? The type of guy who doesn't see what he has until she leaves; don't let me go!!!! 'Cuz without me, you know you're lost. Wise up now, or pay the cost. Soon you will know!!!!"_

"Ginny, you really want to know what's going on?" he asked. "Why I'm avoiding you?"

I plopped down on the couch, sitting next to him. "Yes, Harry! Yes! More than anything!" I pleaded with him.

"You know that I love you, right?" he asked, looking me in the eye.

I tilted my head to the side. "Yea. I would be stupid if I didn't know how much you love me," I replied. I put my hands on his cheeks. "And I love you."

"Well that's why I'm breaking up with you."

My entire world shattered around me. "N-n-no," I stuttered. "No, you can't do this to me, Harry. You're my world. All I want is to be around you!"

"And that is another reason. I don't want what happened to Sirius and my Mum and my Dad to happen to you. Voldemort will kill everyone close to me, Ginny! It would be best if you and Hermione and the rest of your family just stayed away from me right now."

"And do what? Just sit around and watch you fight for everyone? Possibly watch you _die_?! I won't do that, Harry! You should know that I would refuse to do that!"

I threw my arms around his neck and buried my head into his collar. "Don't do this to me, Harry! I can't live without you!"

"And you definitely won't live with me, Ginny. I love you SO much! And in the midst of a war, love is the one thing that will tear us apart." He pried my arms off of him. "I'm sorry."

He got up and started to walk towards the door.

"You think I care?" I asked loudly, standing up.

"About what?" he asked without turning around. He was shaking. But this hurt me more than it would anyone.

"Voldemort," I said. "If I must live a life without you, then…then that's no life at all. I can't bear a single minute without you. It makes my life a living Hell, Harry! Hell!"

"Ginny," he whispered, turning to soothe my tears. "Hell is no place for a woman as beautiful and smart and loving as you. I can't change your life. It's not my thing."

I stared at him in astonishment as he wiped the tears from my eyes with his thumb and looked right into my eyes. "I love you, Harry. And you change my life everyday just by waking up my boyfriend."

He opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it and ran out the door. I slumped down and cried, curled up in a ball. "We broke up," I whispered to myself over and over. But no matter how many times I said it, it never seemed real.

Harry POV

She didn't attend classes for the rest of the week. I heard from Hermione that she had checked into the Hospital Wing, claiming sick. I wanted to punch myself for doing this to her. I broke up with the love of my life on her birthday. I'm such an idiot!!! I mean, how could I have done that?! When I said 'Goodbye' to Cho, it was so much easier.

Flashback

"Cho?" I asked.

She turned around and smiled sweetly at me. "Hey, Harry! What's up?"

"We…uh…we need to talk…"

"Okay! Can we talk here in the library? Or should we go somewhere else?"

"Somewhere else, please," I said. I hadn't felt sick, my stomach hadn't been doing flip-flops, I had been perfectly fine. Just a little embarrassed…

She took me into the Ravenclaw common room. It was our free period so we were the only ones in there.

"What did you need to say?" she asked me.

I gulped and began to sing the song that always played on Hermione's iPod. She was OBSESSED with Stellar Kart!

"_It's time to say goodbye. Mistreated one too many times; mistakes that I have made, along with these tears will fade. Away in time. Some day I'll find The Right One, my own shooting star. That someone who won't break my heart. And I'll wait forever until we meet, you're one in a million, the Right One for me. It's time to start again. Pick up the pieces and begin. I don't need anyone to tell me what I should become. I want more; I'm still waiting for The Right One, my own shooting star. That someone who wont break my heart. And I'll wait forever until we meet. You're one in a million, the Right One for me. Say HEY for the one in a million, say HEY for the one that's right. Say HEY for the one in a million, say HEY for the 1 2 3 4! The Right One, my own shooting star. That someone who won't break my heart. And I'll wait forever until we meet. You're one in a million, the Right One for me,_" I sang.

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "Okay. Goodbye Harry," she said, obviously taking the message that I didn't want to be with her anymore.

"Goodbye, Cho," I said, leaving.

End of Flashback

I did that to Ginny, but worse. Ginny IS my true love, the One, the only being that I want to spend the rest of my life with. How could I have caused so much trouble with Ginny? I love her!!!! God, help me!!!! I LOVE GINNY!!!!!!

It was after midnight and I was in my room, looking out the window. Despite how unmanly it was, I broke down and cried. Ginny…Ginny…Forgive me. Please, Ginny, my love, forgive me! Blame Voldemort! Blame him!!!!

**A/N: I know I got a little OOC there with Harry, but it was a good way to end the story, ya know? :) Please R&R&R! (Read and Review and Recommend) Thank you! :D**


	4. Notice of Apology

I apologize to anyone who enjoyed this story, but I've sorta lost all inspiration for it :/ I'm also discontinuing Heads & Prefects, my Dramione story, as well as my Mamma Mia! story, Bouncing Babies. Sorry!


End file.
